


New Beginnings

by Donowave



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Caretaking, Gen, Just don't know when, M/M, Sloth has someone who cares and likes him for him, You're a innkeeper trying to restore your family's inn, other characters will show up, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donowave/pseuds/Donowave
Summary: You start your day off to a large man in your flower bed and end up making a friend outta him. However, you didn't take into account of who or what you would face after befriending the giant. Some pleasant and others unpleasant.





	1. Something Entirely New

**Author's Note:**

> I'm big gay for Sloth and you will be, too. Anyways, leave a comment, kudos and whatnot on my fic if you like it!

It wasn’t every day that you see a large human-like creature sleeping in your flowerbed. At least he had the courtesy not to lay on the flowers themselves. It was a strange sight to see, especially in a quiet town like Resembool. Stranger sights usually took place in Central. Putting aside your gardening gear, you walked up to the sleeping giant.

The sleeping giant was laying on his side, one arm acting as a pillow and the other draped over his torso, heavy-looking cuffs and chains were wrapped his arms.

You paused for a second. Was the man an escaped prisoner or some experiment? It wouldn’t be a surprise but Central Prison was quite the distance from Resembool and Fort Briggs was an even greater distance and you doubt the stranger would travel so far out. Even if he was, someone would notice a missing prisoner/experiment...or at least, you hope. You didn’t think the prison and by extension, the government would be so careless if there was an escapee. Incompetent state alchemists or not.

Going back to your supplies, you pick up a shovel to be safe before returning to the stranger. You hoped you wouldn’t have to use it but it was better to be safe than sorry. You got closer to him, ready to defend yourself if needed.

You shuffled to closer, using the handle of the shovel to move the stranger’s face a bit, trying to get a better look at him.

A few strands of hair and a red node covered what would be his left eye. You almost drop the shovel, his teeth were sharp. It looked like he has a mouth full of shark teeth. He was inhuman...a monster, almost. You removed the handle from his face and you mentally reprimand yourself. It was wrong to judge based on their appearance. Your parents taught you better and even without them, you knew better. Human or not, he had no control over his appearance and he still had feelings.

You sighed and shook your head. Sticking the shovel into the ground, you walk over to his legs.

He looked peaceful, you almost felt bad that you were going to disturb him.

“Uh, excuse me, sir. You’re sleeping in my flowerbed and you’re trespassing, too,” You said gentle yet firm voice and proceed to kick him in the shin in quick succession.

The stranger snoozed away but moved the leg that was being assaulted away. You stared at the man. Being kicked in the shin was painful, being kicked with steel-toed boots was even more so. Despite this, he didn’t seem too bothered by it.  
  
You didn't want to invade his personal space again but you had chores to be done. You had seeds to plant and weeds to pick and this guy was in the way. Yeah, you could walk around him and all, but this was your property.

“Okay, (Y/N), you lightly tapped on his face and with a polite but firm voice, you tell him to move. If he doesn’t move and only then, you can use pour water on him,” You said to yourself, as a little pep talk and as a plan.

You shuffle closer to his face, kicking up mulch and dust. You crouch down in order to get a better look at his features and to slap him. The stranger was handsome but in a weird Frankenstein’s Monster kind, without the horrible amalgamation of flesh and stench of death. With a little bit of care and grooming and without his fearsome appearance, the stranger could be a heartthrob upon men and women alike.

Right now, to you, the stranger reminded you of your pet cat, Hazel. A lazy little bastard who you loved with all of your heart. You take a deep breath and proceed to poke him the face, each poke getting harder than the last. The sleeping giant rolled over, away from you, thank the Stars.

“Welp, I tried. My hand has been forced,” You said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Going back to your supplies, you dumped the bucket and cringe at the sound of metal scratching against metal. Picking up the bucket, you walk towards the water pump. Dropping the bucket underneath the sprout, you pushed down the pump a couple of times. A few minutes later, the sound of water hitting against metal filled the air.

Once the pump came to a stop, you picked up the now heavy pail. You wheeze, you would think all of this gardening give you get some muscles but sadly that will never be the case for you.

After what felt like a decade, you finally got the bucket towards the stranger. A third of the water was gone, some of it was on the ground, most of it had gotten your clothes wet. You looked at the stranger, guilt was building up in you but it needed to be done and by the looks of it, the stranger would just sleep here all day if you let him be, but that couldn’t happen. No siree.

With another wheeze, you pick up the bucket and toss its contents onto the unaware victim.

The stranger sputtered to life, water dripping off his face. You weren’t expecting at a guy his size to move so quickly and boy, did the stranger look scary looming over you like that. One eye deprived of any colour or emotion. You could almost feel your soul leaving your body.

You’re an adult, and you could talk out your feelings with the hopefully reasonable stranger. You would understand why the stranger didn’t want to cooperate with you. You, too, would be pissed if someone threw water on you while you were sleeping.

“Good morning, sir! I’m sorry for the rude awakening but I need you to leave...or at least move. You’re in the way,” You said politely, focusing your attention elsewhere. You couldn’t bear looking at him straight in the eye.

“...Who are you and where am I?” The stranger asked, plopping down, missing the flowers by mere millimeters. He was resting his head on one hand and the other was in his lap. Water dripped down his face, the stranger wiped his face with the back of his hand, chains rattling. He didn’t seem too upset about the rude awakening...at least you hoped.

You took a deep breath and held out your hand. Nothing could go wrong with a friendly gesture.

“I’m (Y/N)! And you’re in Resembool, more specifically, on you’re on my little acre of land. You are?” You said.

Sloth stared at your hand, then back to you.

Thirty seconds go by then a minute before you decide to shove your hand into your pocket. So much for a friendly gesture.

“..Sloth..”

You tilt your head and confusion decorates your face.

“Is your real name or some kind of bastardization?”

Sloth tilted his head and narrowed his eye.

“What?”

“Nothing. You don’t look like you’re from here? Got a family here or friends?” You asked, crossing your arms.

“...”

The sadness and a tinge of bitterness on his face said it all.

“No.”

“Ah...I see.”

You looked away and stared at your abode.

Marigold Inn, your family’s inn.

It was your dream as a kid was to help your parents run the inn and eventually take over once you got older, in hopes of seeing and meeting people from all over the country. The inn was a lively place when you were younger when times were simpler.

The inn felt like a thing of the past, it has seen better days and people. You hoped that since you were now the legal owner, you hoped you could restore it to its former glory. However, because of the Ishvalan Civil War, the inn saw a lack of travellers.  
That’s when your parents decided to up and move, travelling around Amestris and its neighboring countries. They offered to join them and sell the inn but you didn’t want to leave, so they left without you. They sent you gifts and knick-knacks but it was still lonely.

It was only you and your cat in the inn and you could use the company.

“Hey, if you don’t have anywhere to go, you can stay with me. Free of charge,” You offered, holding out your hand, hoping to gain a friend from this

Sloth looked up, a surprised look on his face. It was rare for anyone, his siblings or Father to give him an ounce of kindness, it was even rarer a stranger to any. People would run away and in terror before he could even process what’s going on. He usually travelled at night to avoid terrified people and hurt feelings.

Sloth started to reach out but faltered.

“We don’t know each other, what’s the catch?”

He couldn’t help but feel skeptical of one’s intentions, but he couldn’t help but dread if the innkeeper took back their offer. The innkeeper shrugged, a smile on their face. It wasn’t like a smile that Pride or Envy, full of smug mockery and hidden intentions. It was a genuine smile, something that hasn’t been directed towards him in a long time.

“There is none. You get a place to stay, the inn won’t be so lonely, and we both have someone to call a companion,” You said.

Standing to his full height, Sloth shook your hand, careful not to crush it. A soft smile was on his face. It has been a long time since he smiled. He liked it, it felt good. He felt good.

“That...sounds nice. I would like that very much,” he said with a gentle smile.

You grin and puff out your chest, both feeling proud and excited.

“Welcome to Marigold Inn and I hope you have a wonderful stay!”


	2. ANNOUCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
> I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
> She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
> In the shape of an "L" on her forehead
> 
> Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
> Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
> Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
> Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

ALRIGHT SO,   
I know it's have been some time since I wrote chapter one, but I have decided that I'm going to rewrite this. 

I'm just not feeling it with the original plot line that I wrote, so this story is getting revamp. 

I don't know if I'm gonna do it with a x reader, tho. A handful of chapters will be posted in January. 


End file.
